Fire Emblem Heroes: Hardmode
by Adrael79
Summary: You all know the story of FE Heroes. You also all know that small changes in the narrative can lead to large changes later on. So what if an Emblian Archer found Anna and Kiran in the beginning instead of an axe knight. Changes include but are not limited to: 1 dead summoner, actual character development, more realistic combat, and AlfonsexFjorm. You have been warned.
1. Preface

**Preface: Welcome to the World of Zenith, Now Die!**

I woke up with a female voice speaking to me.

"Oooh you're here, Then the ritual actually worked?"

"Uhhh" I groaned as I got up. My head hurt worse than that time my dumb brother smacked me with a hammer(don't ask) and my stomach didn't feel much better.

"Ahem, Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come to-" She stopped as I vomited all over her golden, armored, shoes. Wait, armored? I looked up sheepishly at the redhead wearing an elegant uniform-looking thingy.

"Err, sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't be, the first time with interdimensional travel is hard on the body. My name's Anna. Pardon my language, but now that I look at you, you don't really seem like a thee-and-thou type."

"Thanks, I think. But, uhh, where am I? And did you say interdimensional travel?" I asked.

"Fair enough. We're in-"

"FOUND YOU" some guy with a bow and a weird costume ran in and shot me in the chest. My first thought was it didn't hurt very bad, just some pressure on my chest. After that everything became blurry. I dimly saw Anna bury an axe in the archer's neck before everything went black. Interestingly, my last thought wasn't about how would I never see my family or friends again, or why Anna and this guy were fighting, but how the archer guy aimed with his hat pulled in front of his eyes like that.

* * *

Anna was not having a good day. Emblian soldiers attacked the Hall of Heroes, most of Askr's army was dead or missing, and the one hope to bring peace to Zenith was dead. Anna didn't bother checking a pulse, she'd seen enough death to know when a life was over. And to add insult to injury, more Emblian troops showed up. Anna glanced at Breidablik. According to tradition, only the chosen Summoner could safely wield it, but Anna was out of options. She fired it at the summoning stone and hoped a Hero came through in time. But that was the least of her problems, as soon after she fired it she felt pain. Not your paper-cut pain, or oops-I-sliced-my-hand-with a knife, or even I-jammed-my fingers-in-the-joint-of-a-door pain. It was more like AAAAAH-*#$#- $#-MY-(*&^%-SOUL-IS-BEING- $ #$-RIPPED-APART!1!1! pain. It was no wonder then, that Anna screamed so loudly, the Emblian Axe Knight and Archer stopped for a second and held their ears.

It was into this delightful scene that Virion was dragged into by that random portal. The Axe Knight, seeing an addition to the battle, shook off his pain and readied his axe to kill the girl(who looked suspiciously like Anna). Of course, Virion being the chivalrous archer he was, he wasn't about to let a cute damsel be ended by two evil-looking brutes. Before the Emblian soldiers realized it, Virion had finished off the Axe Knight with two arrows, and killed the Archer, while only getting wounded once by a stray arrow. Having taken care of the threat he turned his attention to the screaming, writhing maiden on the floor. He sighed and began dragging the girl out of the temple (or whatever it was) in search of medical help.

 **Chapter Complete**

* * *

So greetings readers. The idea for this fic came to me when I realized what a greater role characters in FEH would have if the player character weren't there. One thing led to another and now here you are with this mediocre fanfic with big ideas. I'm an aspiring writer, and I need feedback, so please review. What did you like? What didn't you like? so uhh yeah. This is Adrael signing off.


	2. Prologue-Part 1:Prince with Golden Wings

**Prologue: World of Zenith**

 **Part 1-Prince with Golden Wings**

 _Team: Virion, Anna_

"Greetings, Anna. Did the ritual-" The blue-haired sword wielder who appeared to be guarding the entrance to the temple stopped and examined Virion and his..err..ward more closely. "Who are you, and what happened to Anna?" he inquired as he unsheathed his sword and held it to Virion's throat.

Virion grinned. "I am Virion, the finest archer from the fairest of realms. And the fair maiden by by my side was in this...state when I emerged from the mysterious portal. And you are…?" The blue haired boy relaxed visibly and put down his sword as he heard that.

"My apologies, I was not expecting a hero to exit the ruins. I am Alfonse prince of Askr. But there's no sign of a summoner, and if a hero was summoned without a summoner…." He crouched down to 'Anna' and started muttering something. The only parts Virion could make out were "...the legends were true about the unfit using Breidablik…" By this time Anna had stopped screaming, and was only writhing around as if possessed. Now that Virion got a closer look at her, she really looked like a carbon copy of Anna, but with the same strange uniform as Alfonse. Strangely, with all of her writhing, she was still holding on to some foreign looking contraption. The prince appeared to be lost in thought, as he was deaf to all of Virion's entreaties for answers, and only woke out of his stupor when Virion exclaimed "Hark! The enemy approaches!" For it was true.

* * *

Alfonse was fuming. He had warned Anna of the risks of this ritual, only for her to do it against his suggestions, and not only had it been futile, it had actually had a _negative effect._ Anna was currently incapacitated, and the only thing to show for it was this "Virion" character. Alfonse would have actually liked to study the effects of Breidablik on a non-summoner, but during an enemy attack? Not even Shareena was that ill-advised. But enough of that, there were 3 Emblian soldiers approaching, an axe knight, sword knight, and lance knight. Child's play with a balanced team, but with one sword user and an archer? This was going to be challenging.

* * *

"Virion, we're going to the doorway of the temple. Get behind me." Alfonse commanded. Virion pondered these orders. If they stayed in the doorway, only one enemy could attack them at a time, negating their superior numbers and forcing them to come into Virion's range. While that tactic wouldn't win any awards, it could get them through the battle alive.

First the axe knight charged at them. Alfonse easily dodged his swing and countered it, and one of Virion's arrows finished him off. Next the sword and lance knight hesitated a bit, a little warrier after the demise of their comrade. The lancer strode forward, confident he could take Alfonse. Virion heard the prince swear under his breath. And then the lance knight was upon them. Alfonse attempted to parry the lance, but it still pierced his left side. While that exchange was going on, Virion shot 2 arrows at the knight, killing him. The sword knight seized the opportunity and rushed at Alfonse. Suddenly, Alfonse rushed forward as his sword glowed with a strange light. The enemy swordsman raised his sword to block, but Alfonse cleaved through his sword, armor, and body. Before Virion could ask "What just happened?" Alfonse tossed away his sword and yanked out the lance in his side. If that wasn't enough, Virion saw the wound heal and the armor mend itself.

"What was that!?" Virion entreated.

"Daylight." Alfonse replied, as if that was supposed to explain it.

"Fascinating. The stories did not disappoint, Prince of Askr." A masked stranger who calmly sat under a tree, just outside the battlefield.

"You, tell us! Are you a soldier of the Emblian Empire? If so, you stand on the side of evil. The role of Zenith does not involve entering heroes' worlds, let alone conquering them." Alfonse yelled. From Virion's superior powers of deduction, he decided that this was not the first meeting between Alfonse and the masked man.

The masked man's mouth twisted into an inhuman grin. "Oh, and I suppose you want us, to close your portals and clean up your messes? In your dreams."

"How dare you! Have at you!" Alfonse exclaimed, charging him with his bare fists. As if Virion hadn't seen enough surprises, Alfonse's punch went through the mask man. It was an illusion!

"If you really want to attempt delaying the inevitable, the first world on our list is the World of Mystery. The portal is behind this tree. I'll be waiting." The masked man waved goodbye condescendingly as the mirage faded away.

"Damn fellow. He's gone" Alfonse remarked angrily.

"Sire, what did he mean by portals?" Virion asked.

"The royalty of Askr was once able the open portals to other worlds, but they gave up that power in order to forge Breidablik, with the help of the royalty of Embla. But recently, Breidablik was not able to close portals and Embla started attacking us. Those things are not a coincidence….."Alfonse then launched into a lecture about the formation of the Order of Heroes and how Breidablik worked. It was pretty boring, even the most interested mage would fall asleep halfway through. Virion sighed. He was going to be here a while.

"Sire, would it not be prudent to follow the masked man through the portal he mentioned?" Virion asked exasperatedly.

"#$ &, you're right. I guess Anna was right about me getting side tracked. Well, let's go follow the masked man before the portal closes." Alfonse said as he slung Anna over his shoulder and headed toward the tree.

* * *

 **A/N Alright, so here is the next chapter! I was originally going to put all of the prologue in one chapter, but battle 1 took longer than I expected, and here we are. So, I guess I'll do one battle per chapter as a general rule. Would you guys like longer chapters and less frequent updates, or shorter chapters and more frequent updates. Speaking of updates, School is starting, so this story is going to go on hiatus, I'll try to work on the story, but expect at least a month between updates. So, like before please review! Am I too wordy? Action scenes unrealistic? Dialogue clunky? or other constructive criticism? Please let me know in a review! So uh, Adrael, signing off**


	3. Prologue-Part 2: Proof of Powerlessness

**Prologue-Part 2:Proof of Powerlessness**

 _Team- Alfonse, Virion, Anna_

"Alfonse, what happened to Anna? What took you so long? And who's this handsome fellow with you?" A rather pretty blonde girl winked at Virion as she asked.

"Sorry Sharena, we had to fight our way over here, and Anna attempted to summon a hero without a summoner, and Virion is that hero." Alfonse explained quickly.

"Well, Virion, I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister."

"Greetings Sharena, I am Virion, the finest of archers form the fairest of realms. How may I be of service?"

"Oh wow! I can't believe this is my first time ever meeting a real-life hero!" Shareena bounced up and down excitedly.

"Calm yourself, Shareena. You've already met Raigh and Matthew." Alfonse was not amused.

"But Virion is the first one to be actually summoned..." Sharena pouted, which made her look even cuter.

Alfonse interrupted rather hurriedly " _Anyway,_ Sister, what's the situation here?"

Sharena scowled. "Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery. She swoops form the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red."

Alfonse closed his eyes, deep in thought. "A red flier from mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough. It's a good thing we brought an archer but we're still one fighter short. Be on your guard."

A new voice rang out from the the skies: "Begone, outsiders! I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. I'll only warn you once-return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess has given me an order. She commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you.

"Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes." Alfonse pleaded.

"I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger."

"Must we resolve this with a battle?" Alfonse asked in a last-ditch effort to avoid conflict.

"Milord, I believe the only way out of this situation is to fight, and win." Virion advised.

There was a crumbling wall between the passage through a mountain range. Alfonse ordered Virion to stay behind the cover of the wall and shoot at the fliers.

"If I may be so bold, Prince Alfonse, what will you and Princess Sharena be doing?

"We'll be...running interference. Sharena, you know the plan?"

"You got it, brother!"

"All right, let's go."

There were 2 pegasus knights and Princess Minerva flying in formation along with a healer heading towards the Askrian's impromptu fort. Prince Alfonse could probably identify all of them from memory, but Virion had never set eyes on these fair ladies in his life. He readied an arrow at Princess Minerva, while on the corner of his eye he saw Princess Sharena sprint toward the healer and knock her out with the blunt end of her spear. Princess Minerva let out a yell as she swooped down towards Prince Alfonse, jolting Virion back to the present. He let the arrow loose, piercing Princess Minerva's wyvern's wing. She spiraled to the ground, but before they collided, she leapt off her wyvern and landed in front of Virion. She only wielded an iron axe, but that didn't make her any less intimidating.

"You'll pay for that." She murmured with gritted teeth.

Alfonse had similar luck, with him being targeted by the lance pegasus knight (Catria, he thought she was called) as he was slower and couldn't parry her strikes as effectively as Sharena. As Minerva crashed behind Virion's ruins, Alfonse saw Sharena sprint off to help him. Alfonse would have to reprimand her later for risking her life for a Hero. They couldn't die, as they were sustained by the power of Breidablik. As a matter of fact-His internal monologue was cut off as he barely sidestepped one of Palla's lunges, and was hit by another attack by Catria that scraped his shoulder. Even though it was a glancing blow, it still hurt like Helheim. Alfonse couldn't fight his way out of this. He needed time, and there was only one way to get that.

"I-I'm sorry! I surrender!" He yelled, throwing down his steel sword. Palla and Catria grounded their pegasi and walked toward him. Palla crouched down to pick up his sword while Catria held her spear at his back. Alfonse grinned. He kicked Palla in the face, then swiveled around and yanked on the shaft of Catria's iron spear, pulling her into an uppercut. Was it these sisters' first day on the job or something? Well, Alfonse wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He leisurely walked over to the ruins. Sharena, as naive as she was, was no incompetent fighter. His premonitions proved correct, as Sharena stood victorious over Minerva's body. She held a hand out to Minerva, which she ignored and focused on getting up by herself.

"Well done, Prince Alfonse. You have proved strong enough to break our contract with Veronica. And so, we are free once more. I give you my oath I will not attack your kingdom. Farewell." Minerva stood up and began tending to her wyvern.

"You were strong opponents, I'll give you that, Princess Minerva. Farewell." Alfonse answered.

"Farewell, fair princess." "Bye!" Virion and Sharena, respectively, said their goodbyes as well.

* * *

"That completes this mission." Alfonse said to Sharena and Virion as they headed toward the portal, (still unconscious) Anna in tow.

"You're an excellent tactician, brother. I don't know how you beat those 2 knights." Sharena replied.

"No, you wouldn't know, because you ran off to help a _Hero_." Sharena shrank beneath her brother's harsh words. Virion wanted to come for her defense, but leaving an ally to deal with two foes, no matter the reason, was not the best strategy.

"Perhaps it is best we return to Askr now, milord." Virion interjected. Alfonse sighed and nodded. The trio(and Anna) started walking back to the portal. Virion was tired after all of this. He needed some time to relax, maybe learn some more about Askr and the other worlds. So of course as soon as they stepped through the portal they were greeted by some brown-haired man with a red cape who looked like he ran all the way there. (Given the lack of visible civilization from the ruins, he probably had.)

"Bad news *gasp, pant* Lord Alfonse, Emblian *pant* soldiers are advancing *gasp* on our kingdom!" The brown hair guy shouted.

"So the attack on Mystery-" "-WAS A DISTRACTION! We've left our kingdom open to attack!" Sharena shouted, as she realized horrible implications of what she just said.

"What's done is done. Come, we must make haste." Alfonse said, determination written on his features.

* * *

Well, I finally got off my lazy bum and finished this new chapter. Each battle is taking a lot longer to write than I thought when planning this story, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Like always, give me constructive criticism! Until next time, this is Adrael79 signing off!


End file.
